


Harry Potter, the Wizard King

by Wildquill



Series: Harry Potter, The Wizard King [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Anal creampie, Auror Harry Potter, Cheating, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Famous Harry, Fangirls, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Other, POV Harry Potter, harem?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildquill/pseuds/Wildquill
Summary: First Four Chapters Commissioned by HentaimaniacogilHarry Potter is touched by destiny. After dying and attaining the Deathly Hallows, something changed. A few years in the ministry shows him what is needed to stop the rise of a new dark wizard. No one is better suited to lead this change than him.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Audrey Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Molly Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter, The Wizard King [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988416
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	1. It began like any other day

One night, Harry Potter apparated back to the home he shared with his wife, Ginny. His robes were messy, patched with mud, damage and blood. Harry didn’t care. He had never been one to stand on ceremony, especially after he had been in the thick of a mess that could have easily ended his life. The young man who had defeated Voldemort and freed the wizarding world from the dark forces poised to paralyze and cripple it was just returning from a trip to Ireland. 

There, he had hunted down and eliminated a dark wizard. The man’s goal had been to usurp magical energy from the River Shannon, the largest of all the rivers in the country. When Harry had arrived, the situation turned into something even more complicated. Beyond trying to sap the river’s magical energy, the wizard had made a Pooka, a magical creature local to the region, his slave. The trickster had been forced to bring several muggles into the fiend’s plans, helping to cover up the insidious plan. Harry put a stop to all of that. 

He brought down the wizard and released the muggles from the trickster’s hold. That only left, the Pooka, a fairy who had taken the shape of a black stallion. Regulation called for him to request aide from The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures because of the magical creature. Instead, Harry decided to skip more than a few steps. Contacting, Hermione, the bushy brown-haired woman, appeared ready and willing to help him. She knew immediately what the creature with just one look. More than that, with a little scratch of her scattered and messy-haired head, Hermione remarked how she knew the exact office at the Department of Regulation and Control to bring the creature to. 

“With a bit of time, I’m sure they’ll help fix up the Pooka after the ordeal with that villain,” Hermione remarked doggedly while she prepared to take the creature back to England. Harry adjusted his glasses and then smiled at Hermione, not realizing immediately that his eyes had lingered on her ass for a few moments. 

Awkwardly, Harry chuckled and rested a hand on her shoulder. “Ron, better always remember how lucky he is with you…” 

The brown-haired woman with light skin gave him a quick, slightly nervous grin as she watched Harry. Hermione ended up giving him the barest of shrugs before replying. “Haha. He does. It would just be nice if he knew the perfect times to be stubborn,” Hermione let out a light huff of annoyance before continuing.

“Sometimes, he believes that time is always. But he is very incorrect,” 

Once Hermione disappeared with the Pooka, Harry dragged the dark wizard’s paralyzed form off with a pair of guardians from the Auror Department. Naturally, he should have gone to the Ministry with his own prisoner, but during his time working for the institution that had several times tried to stop his path to becoming a wizard, or in one extreme case, nearly led to his death, well… Harry had just gotten used to doing things his way. 

‘And why should I? I could have done anything after school. But I’m here, pressing on and fixing problems left over from Voldemort, and the ministry’s own weakness and at times, ineptitude,’ Harry thought as he teleported away from the two guardians. Even though it was part of the rules that he needed to report on the engagement with the wizard, along with the inclusion of several muggles and a deadly magical creature, Harry just couldn’t be bothered. If he didn’t take a break, heal up and get ready for a new day, how could he be expected to have his magical power ready for what came next. 

So instead of going to his office, Harry retired back to 12 Grimmauld Place. The reports could wait. After all, he was an Auror, a hunter of malicious magic users. Not a quill-pusher. 

Not even bothering to lose some of his outer layers, Harry busied himself with a glass of his favorite ale, the Daily Prophet and a rising news source, The Wizard’s Wandering Eye. Beyond the newspaper gabble, when he got settled, he used the acio spell to bring in a dark-green folder. Insides were about two dozen reports, compiling and analyzing recent suspected dark wizard activity. Unlike the bring regulations, searching out any trace of evil activity was something that Harry took to with the utmost care. It was here he excelled, using his knowledge and experience of being hunted to in turn, hunt down those who abused their powers on those who could not fight back. After a few hours of studying, nothing jumped out at the man’s sharp green eyes. Convinced he was just tired from the battle and the movement up and down the region, he grabbed a quill and made a note to dig a little deeper tomorrow morning. 

With a pop, a beautiful redhead apparated into the kitchen. Fresh from practice with the Holyhead Harpies, Ginny Potter had her quidditch uniform in a pack and wore a casual-looking ensemble of loose pants and a short-sleeve shirt that hung snuggly around the freckle-faced woman’s perfectly formed curves. 

She stretched out a bit in the kitchen, no doubt still feeling the wear and tear from dodging the beaters and racing at high-octane speeds to capture the snitch during her drills. Harry simply smiled, enjoying every detail of her form as she started winding down from her own activities of the day. When he set down his mug of ale, the woman with the long mane of wild red hair turned back towards the sound. 

“Harry,” Ginny quickly came over to him, dropping of her clothing pack on the kitchen counter. She embraced him, a fierce hug that mushed her body up against his. One they got engaged, and especially once she joined Harry at Grimmauld place, their passions for one another had ignited even more. 

Easing back from their embrace, Ginny’s nose scrunched slightly. The professional Seeker smelled blood, mud and grass on her man’s neck and body. Kissing him also filled her lips with the taste of the beer he’d been drinking.  
“I think you could use a bath, Harry. What were you up to today?” 

A light chuckle came from Harry before he looped his arms around her lower back.

“Nearly got trampled by a Pooka in Ireland,” 

As the redhead kissed his ear and rubbed her worn fingers along his shoulders, she pushed off the outer layers of his traveling clothing. The thick long trench coat enchanted with hidden defensive wards and runes fell in a heap beside the two young lovers. 

“But a bath can wait. My wife is home…” Harry said, his hands rubbing up along the swells of her breasts before he pulled her closer to him once again. 

“Just out here? Hmmm, alright. Just promise me we’ll try some new moves on the Firebolt next time…” With that, the sexily petite woman pulled up her shirt, revealing her simple bra underneath and then locking her fingers in around Harry’s own. The black-haired wizard leaned in, capturing her lips once, and he enjoyed Ginny’s eyelids fluttering as she pulled back. Ginny pressed his hands back and then released her grip.

“Don’t worry, Harry. Let me take care of everything…” She takes off all of her clothing and then works to take off the rest of his clothes. She doesn’t say anything about Harry’s smell since she is already breathing in his musk. She feels her wetness increase since she is now on her knees in front of Harry Potter, the most important man in the world, and then the man who constantly blows her mind with his love and affection. 

More than that, Ginny even loved playing with her body as she watched Harry shagging other women. So being even just naked in front of her husband stroked something wild and feral inside of the busty redhead. Her tongue reached out, lapping away at her hungry lips while her eyes looked up and down Harry’s body. After practicing with women with bodies as fit as her, Ginny’s blood would have been up even if she wasn’t touching and stripping her husband out of his clothes. Once he was completely naked, Ginny nibbled at his chest, while one hand reached down to rub his thigh and another hand stroked his arm, all the way up to his shoulder. Drool dropped out of her lips and her eyes flashed up towards Harry’s as she licked her lips and started inching her fingers down towards the cock, she craved with every fiber of her being. The instant her fingers felt his warm- hard flesh, Ginny’s heart fluttered, and her breasts began bobbing while her nipples started waking from their slumber. Polishing her lips again, the young wife with beautiful crimson hair breathed in the scent of her husband once more while nibbling playfully with his nipple. As her tongue and teeth enjoyed Harry’s body, her hand continued stroking and enjoying the impressive girth of the scarred man’s cock. 

Swaying forward, Ginny filled Harry’s bespectacled eyes with her nice. plush breasts, teasing both him and her own body as she rubbed against his skin. The two sighed together for a moment, man and women each sizzling with energy while their sexes became hungrier by the second. 

“Harry..” Ginny growled out as her husband grabbed her neck in one hand and squeezed her ass with his other. The redhead became putty in his hands, willing her body to grind even more against her paramour. Their sweaty naked bodies rubbed against each other, and then Harry pressed her down, mooshing his wife’s tits together and then kissing along her nipples and collarbone. Finally, he began angling the tip of his huge manhood down towards her ready and eager cunny. Ginny’s vision drifted and swam through the currents of anticipation and pleasure. Harry’s tip finally split open her glistening lips and Ginny mewled out like a whore at Knockturn alley. Her legs rose up, rubbing against Harry’s body while his cock penetrated deeper within his wife’s hot, welcoming sex. 

With power and lust burning through his body, Harry pushed her legs back down and then hooked his fingers around her ankles. The sweaty-coated athlete gasped out during the first new penetration, but very quickly, her noises became playful and eager as Harry pushed her legs back for even more thrusting power. Fingers tensed along Ginny’s ankles while her warm, sticky pussy clenched down on every single inch of cock, slamming nice and deep within her opening. As Harry slammed into her, her breasts constantly jiggled while Harry’s hips continued pushing in against her own. Even after a full day of practice, there was nothing she liked better than feeling Harry dominate her body and mind and wedge her sex open with his strong, throbbing cock. If she could have moved her legs, the vixen from Gryffindor would have looped her legs around her husband’s butt, pulling him in even more and whispering out into his ear as he shagged her like the naughty girl she is. 

“I love you… I love feeling every inch of you as you pound inside me, Harry!” Ginny cried out as her nipples sparked with warmth and electricity. The stick nectar of her essence continued flowing out, soaking all of Harry’s cock and plenty of the surface area of his balls as he continued pounding away at the redhead’s excellently toned form. Excited to experience her husband pounding into her from a new position, Ginny gave Harry a barking growl that got his attention. Her eyes sparked with mischievous intent, and she pressed hard against the grip he had on her ankles. In the middle of thrusting into his wife’s slutty cunt, Harry got caught off-guard as Ginny rolled the two of them. They ended up bumping into a chair in the kitchen, but now Hinny was on top of her husband. His broom stiff was still nice and hard inside of pussy and she wiggled and swayed, riding the piece of hard wood as well as she rode her other broomstick on the pitch. With a simple kiss and a quaint nibble on his lips, Ginny rose up, not giving Harry a chance to capture the initiative. Instead, the woman with long red hair ended up a few steps away near the kitchen island. There, she grinned at him with luscious lips and then she began wiggling the twin peaches of her toned ass back towards where Harry remained on the floor. 

Ginny looked back towards him, her left hand rising and touching her beautiful lip, gently. The witch’s eyes burned with affection and she brushed her finger along her lips before pressing it inside of her warm, wet mouth, right about the time that Harry got up to his feet. The man with kind of raggedy kept black hair gave his wife an appreciative look as the redhead sucked on her finger and continued wiggling her bare ass, enticing her husband’s love and bliss. 

“You’re lucky I have a little patience, my love…” Ginny said with a grin before returning to enjoying the sensation of the small substitute while she waited for Harry’s main tool for her pleasure to take it’s rightful place once again. Ginny added one more finger and then slowly took out her fingers and smeared her drool down along her neck before eventually stopping to play with her hard, throbbing nipples. 

“Your playfulness might get you in trouble one day...” Garry said before grabbing a firm hold on Ginny’ ass and then pressing his thick meat in between her thighs. Hary leaned forward, kneading the flesh of her ass and then pushing his wife’s naked body down against the surface of the island. Ginny hissed as her breasts were smooshed up against the cold surface. Fortunately, she got to experience something far warmer when Harry spread her cheeks nice and far and then his thrust his cock deep inside of her molten envelope once more. 

Her pussy coiled in around her husband’s big, long cock. The woman’s liquid nectar spilled out of her nether lips, coating the surface she was being pressed against, and Harry’s balls along with it. With a few more thrusts, the boy who lived and became a man could feel his cock piercing forward along the redhead’s twitching and warm insides. His cock was still a little bit shy from bottoming out inside of her, but her moans and howls were more akin to the noises of a bitch in heat. Loud as she got, Harry never stopped thrusting his hips forward.

When his hands weren’t running all over her shoulders and stomach, he would pull and pinch on Ginny’s nipples and feel the tight flesh underneath his strong fingers while he pulled and played with her large breasts. Harry slapped Ginny’s right breast, forcing out a new mewling cry as the spunky redhead powered her hips, pushing her body along her husband’s manhood. 

“I love you Harry… Keep… nuaahh… just keep going…” Ginny’s breasts heaved as she rose up off the counter. Now with each new thrust, Harry’s tip tapped against the entrance to her womb, the freckled woman’s tits bounced and jiggled. In the heat of their passion, Ginny felt nothing but confident and lustful at the same time. Having waited on Harry and accepted his likelihood for death at various points, there was nothing she liked more than to unwind and be with him completely. The most potent charm could not do a thing to dampen her incredible affection for him, an having his hands rub, squeeze and play all over her naked shivering body was the greatest thin in the world to the passion-fueled redhead. 

“There… I know it’s silly, but sometimes at practice… oohuaahhh… all I want to do… rhuuaahh…. All I want to do is… talk about your cockuhoorah!” Ginny moaned out. Moments after her declaration, Harry turned her around and lifted her perfectly rounded hips so that she was now seated on the lip of the island. Neither young lovers cared at all about the mess they were making; magic has so many uses after all.

“Haha… what do you think the other girls would sway?” Harry asked, sweat forming on his brow as he pulled open his wife’s legs once more and started pounding away inside the redhead’s naughty pussy once again. All of the warmth and tightness was having an effect on him, no matter his magical skill. Harry let out a primal growl and increased his pace while he leaned forward and got a nice tasty mouthful of Ginny’s juggling breast.

“I… huaahhh… I don’t know. The only thing Ihuaahh… I’d care to hear them say is that they mmrhuaahh…” Ginny nibbled on a finger while Harry ravaged her heart and mind. His cock was filling out every squishy inch of her tunnel and biting on her finger was the first thing that came to mind to staunch the pleasure before it became too much for the young woman to handle. Unfortunately, the effort was too little too late. Harry’s commanding grip over her legs and the powerful pulses going off inside her slit each time he slammed his hips against had Ginny’s defenses crumbling faster than the bravery of Death Eaters. 

Ginny didn’t get to tell Harry that she’d love watching him with other girls, playing with them and herself while his enormous cock showcased precisely why he was the wizard of their generation. It reminded Ginny how lucky she was, that of all the other women Harry could have had, her womb was the one being attacked again and again by his ferocious cock.

“Eventually, she felt Harry’s cock twitching and rubbing left and right along her most intimate depths. She only got to enjoy the sensation for a little, as quickly her explosion uprooted all of her basic sense. With a flash of blinding light, all Ginny could do was scream out voraciously as she came with her husband’s excellent cock barreling nice and deep into along her insides. 

Ginny leaned back, aglow with the resounding energy of her orgasm. Harry’s cock began twitching inside the redhead, but he was quick enough to reach his arms forward and keep her supported before he eased her back to the island’s surface. After that, Harry’s own body trembled as the hold on his body’s energy gave way. 

Ginny, still dazed and without a thought in her mind other than how lucky she was, felt the first wave of new fiery pleasure as Harry began dumping his load inside of her. The spunky freckled athlete let out nice labored sighs as she felt her husband’s tip poke and shiver inside of her. Filled to the brim with Harry Potter’s frothing and juicy cum, the only thought tripping along inside Ginny’s mind was that if she recovered in time, the could do it all over again on Harry’s broomstick.


	2. Mutual Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny tells her mother Molly how Harry used to have a big crush on her.

‘It’s such a disgrace,’ Molly Weasley thought as she looked over the newspaper. One of the items dotting the main page had been the admission that Lucius Malfoy’s trial had moved to a new stage. Unfortunately, it wasn’t good news. Instead, the pale white-haired bastard of a man was starting to make deals with members of the Ministry of Magic. 

The papers only had rumors, but the lovely older witch had seen Lucius escape justice before, during the First Wizarding War. It was unthinkable that he and his family might escape judgment once more. Even though this time, no claim of the Imperius Curse held up. Instead, based on what she had heard from Arthur, he was using every little secret and piece of blackmail he’d tucked away over the years. 

‘I have to do something. If he escapes justice again, my family will never be safe,’ Molly thought, her mind remembering every snide remark Lucius has spat out at her husband, her children and herself. Most recently, she recalled Death Eaters whipping into her home after a wedding and killing her guests during a moment meant to celebrate love and life.

‘Nothing is sacred to them. Nothing is sacred to him…’ 

A few days later, she was meeting her lovely daughter, Ginevra ‘Ginny’ Weasley. Molly smiled, thinking that soon her daughter would very likely be marrying Harry Potter. 

‘That is a wedding that no cloud shall fall upon,’ Molly thought. Unable to contain herself, she told her lovely redheaded daughter about the Malfoy case. 

“You should talk to Harry about it, mom,” Molly sipped her tea and then slowly lowered the glass. Blinking her bright brown eyes, the older redheaded witch realized she had to stop thinking of Harry as the young man she had met after saving Ginny during her first year. 

‘He’s a man, full-grown now, with plenty of influence with… well just about everyone,’ She remarked before smiling at Ginny. 

“Oh... We needn’t bother him, Ginny. It’s nothing really. Just a little frustration, you know. Besides, Harry’s got a lot on his mind, I’m sure… 

“Yes, but you always took care of him earlier. I’m sure he’d be fine looking into it,” Ginny gave her mother a bit of an odd smile and stirred her tea. Then, after glancing around to make sure no one might be stumbling into the kitchen at the burrow, the striking young witch with long red hair leaned in.

“And now that we’re all a bit more mature, I can tell you that Harry had a crush on you when he was younger,”

“Hah. It’s a funny little thought, dear. A woman like me wouldn’t even catch Harry’s eye if he hadn’t met Ron and you,”

“That’s not true, mom. This Malfoy business is bothering you. Please tell me you’ll at least think about talking to Harry about it,” 

Ginny didn’t bother mentioning that after the Second Wizarding War had come to an end, her mother had seemed to put a bit more time into keeping in better shape. Perhaps the goal was to stay in fighting-form. Who could tell when a new threat might rise up to threaten their family once more. No matter what happened, her mother had definitely become a little thinner in Ginny’s eyes.

Days later, Molly met Harry in his office. She found he was immediately open to the idea and realized he should have checked into it himself. Molly looked at the untidy stack of parchment and other work on his desk.  
“Well, I’m sure they’re keeping you busy on the hunt…” Molly said with a warm smile and then began opening up her purse. Harry’s black eyebrows rose up as he watched her.   
“I know it’s not much, but you should get something for seeing what you can do about that terrible family,”

Harry immediately shook his head when Molly offered him a handful of galleons. “It’s fine, Mrs. Weasley. It really is,”

Molly herself dismissed the notion. “You’ve done so much for my family over the years, Harry; it wouldn’t feel right now giving you anything…”

Harry folded his arms and just smiled at her. “I’ll be fine, Mrs. Weasley. Keeping dark wizards locked up is my job now. After all,” 

As Molly struggled with even the faint idea of just leaving him to the task without at least making him a meal, she noticed his eyes dip just a tad from looking at her eyes. 

‘Ginny wasn’t lying,’ Molly realized, and then she slowly put her money back in her purse and put her purse down on the chair. 

“Well, I will simply not take no for an answer, Harry. But how about this. My lovely daughter informed me of a certain affection you used to have for me. I can think of no greater gift to a man such as yourself…” Molly said, giving her plump body a light sway as she took a step closer towards him. Harry grinned at her, and her heart skipped a beat for just a moment. In that moment, he reminded her a bit of both his father and Sirius Black. It appeared that she had caught his interest.  
“Now, that’s a rather interesting idea…” 

Soon enough, the two had secured the room to Harry’s office with the lock and a few spells. Both wanted privacy, and it wouldn’t be smart to have Harry’s secretary hearing him make the redhead milf scream as he pounded her. Once the young man’s clothes were off, Molly licked her lips. 

Ginny’s mother couldn’t believe the size of Harry’s cock. His length immediately made her mouth water, and her vision got a little fuzzy as she felt her nipples stiffening underneath her clothing. The proud woman slowly opened up her top, allowing her nice ample breasts to breathe freely. Keeping them all stuffed up would have inevitably caused her trouble, and her mind and body had already begun running wild. When Harry’s cock throbbed with anticipation, a droplet of her cum leaked free from her cunny. Secure inside his office; Molly Weasley felt weak in the knees in front of Harry Potter. 

‘Hmmm. That cock must be the culprit for why Ginny was walking so strangely that summer when he visited…’

As the image of this cock driving in and out of her redheaded daughter spilled into Molly’s mind, a more significant concern emerged for the witch.   
‘There is no way I can fit this inside of me. It’s much too large…’

Still, Molly was not in the habit of going to go back on her word. 

“Such a lively cock, Harry. I think I should try to calm it down. Just a little, dear…” Molly said before she shrugged off more of her dress. Her large breasts hung out freely now. 

Harry spied a couple of freckles, just like Ginny had on her tits and shoulders. As Mrs. Weasley practically salivated at the sight of his manhood, Harry could feel his own lust growing stronger. His girlfriend’s mother intensified his passion and started rubbing along her breasts and even playing with her nipples before kneeling in front of his big thick cock. The older but still beautiful witch took his cock in her hands. Soon, Harry realized that her idea of calming him down wasn’t likely to have the result she intended.   
Molly began by just rubbing Harry’s cock. He felt so lovely and warm in her hands. ‘Stop playing with him and just shove this glorious wand up your slit…’ The lewd side of her mind screamed out, harping on her to sate her lust instead of just giving Harry an enjoyable ‘rub n tug.’

Eventually, the older woman began struggling to put the cock into her mouth. Molly coughed and gagged on his length each time she managed to stretch out her lips to take just a few inches. Finally, she put her back into it, bringing the head of his large cock inside of her warm, dripping lips. After a moment to gather her strength, the frizzy-haired began moving her head up and down on his impressive girth. Soon, she added even more fun to the mix as she sandwiched Harry’s balls between her sweet, plump teats. 

“Aah Ahnn…” Molly moaned around the thick cock she’d gobbled up. Harry was just so damn big that she couldn’t even properly deepthroat him. Of course, that didn’t stop his essence from leaking out and coating the lines of her mouth as she slurped and sucked along every inch that she could manage. After sucking on him and pressing his large, firm balls with her soft cushiony breasts, the lewd and more banal side of the milf took over. 

Settling down her hands onto Harry’s desk, Molly Weasley gave him a tantalizing wiggle of her ass before reaching a single hand back and opening up the double peaches of her ass.   
“Here you are, dear. I hope you’ll enjoy yourself with-“ 

“You’re being so rough with me,”

“Ginny likes it plenty rough,”

Molly couldn’t believe that she could still blush as much as she did when he said that. ‘Like mother, like daughter, I suppose…’

Eventually, Harry pulled his cock out and turned her over with his powerful arms. The horny woman standing naked in his office licked her lips as her future son-in-law bent her over. As she breathed in terse breathes, Harry shoved all of his mammoth cock right back inside of her hot, glistening honeypot. Molly immediately squirmed under his bliss-inducing strokes. Soon, Harry’s hands started rubbing and gripping all along the trembling curve of her hips. As he began pounding away inside of her mature folds once again, Molly started using her inner muscles to pull sternly on every inch of Harry’s manhood as he drilled in and out of her warm, wet embrace. 

“Oh Harry… Oh it feels so good…. I …. I can’t…. believe this… your dick… it’s just so big!” 

Behind her, Harry Potter grunted and then pulled on more of Molly’s nice large breasts as he fucked her fast and rough from behind. The redhead milf’s sweet juicy behind continued to shimmy and shake as he plowed her cunny. Whenever she could focus, the wanton woman made sure to slam her hips back so that she could meet Harry’s own movements with some of her own. On the other side of her body, the powerful wizard with an enormous cock used his skilled fingers to ravage a pair of magnificent breasts. Harry noticed that they were even a bit larger than his girlfriend’s own decently sized pair. 

The black-haired man kneaded as much of her flesh as she could. Her nipples felt very different from Ginny’s but, that didn’t stop him from enjoying himself as he squeezed Molly’s nubs between his fingers and continued pressing his thick cock deeper and deeper inside her folds. Each new thrust created more echoes of pleasure as he jostled Molly Weasley’s body from one end to the other.

“This feels like a dream. Having such a handsome young stud humping and old woman like me…” It was almost a little embarrassing. Naturally, she felt doubly embarrassed that Harry was making her moan and swoon like she was a feverishly horny teenager all over again.

“Your body is fine…. Molly,” Just hearing him call her by her name made her entire body tremble while her nipples burned with naughty intentions. When Harry buried his cock deep inside of her cunt and pulled on the sensitive nubs once more, Molly Weasley’s mind went blank for a moment before she managed to get a hold of herself. 

“I’m sorry I can’t hold back…” Harry grunted; his body plastered against her back. Each time he thrust all the way to her core, his thick balls managed to slap against her sensitive opening while he hilted his entire shaft within her warm and inviting depths.   
“Huuaahhh…. Ohhnnn… never apologize for giving a woman exactly what she needs…”

“You’re amazing, Molly! You took care of me all those times. Today, I get to take care of youuarahh!” Even Harry’s control began sliding as the two rutted like animals. There was just something so invigorating about pounding away at his girlfriend’s mom. She had a bit more cushion and soft pillow-like flesh to play with. Harry imagined himself getting lost in her curvy beauty and then emptying out every drop of his cum into the milf’s smoldering and quivering embrace. 

“Oh gods… I just felt you get biggguraahhh! Harryuaahhh!!!” Molly’s mind became a hot mess. Harry allowed her a break to catch her breath, which was no small feat since his own passions were running after the two finished up their business with the Malfoys. The knowledge that no matter what, Lucius and Narcissa would never forget what happened to those that had backed Voldemort’s second rise to power was as stimulating as the best aphrodisiac. 

“Harry… I… huaaooahh… turn me around…. I need to lie on my back, or huaahhh… when you make me cum… I might just tumble down to the ground,”   
Harry grinned and then pulled back his cock from her drenched pussy. He could practically see Molly’s vagina trying to grasp at the memory of his cock before he began shifting her body. Settling her back down onto his desk, Harry moved over her naked body, rubbing down the inside of her thigh before flicking her needy clit.

“Ohuaahhh… Don’t tease me… Please Harry… stick your big cock back inside my cunny!” The young wizard quickly obliged her. Molly barely managed to stifle a moan by bringing her hand up to her lips and biting down hard while her sex jumped before it began struggling to lock down around Harry’s cock with even more restrictive flutters than last time. 

“You’re even tighter than before,” Noted Harry, before he pulled back with his hips and then slid his cock right back in. The wizard began pounding the older witch, completely dominating her body with his big, thick cock.   
Molly Weasley gushed desire, and while her breathes let out a constant stream of fulsome moans. There was nothing she could think of that was better than this. The naughty encounter was made even more scintillating, knowing that the cock plundering deep into her Chamber of Secrets was the same one Harry plowed her daughter with who knew how many times. While the idea was definitely out of the ordinary, it wasn’t so strange to Molly Weasley, a pureblood witch. Such familial liaisons had once been very popular among witches and their daughters, especially around the ages of the Mage Lords. Back then, powerful magic users kept entire harems of women they had captured or just women who had put in their lot with a superior male for both safety and well… precisely what Molly was currently enjoying. 

Beyond keeping up with a tradition, it was every mother’s wish to make sure their daughters were taken care of by a big, strong, and valiant husband.

‘I’m just making sure my future son-in-law will do right by my daughter…’ Molly thought with a smile and great amusement. Suddenly, her lungs lost all their oxygen thanks to a brace of moans as Harry began hitting deeper than ever before inside of her trembling folds. He was going to make her cum, and there was nothing she could do to stop him, not that she cared to, of course. 

“Huhu… Ahmnuu… So amazing… Your cock is unlike anything I’ve ever had! Huaahh… harder… please ravish my pussy, Harry!” Molly’s frantic statement included even her husband’s cock.

As Harry lifted her legs up into the air, allowing for that little bit more of access and leverage, the foxy milf felt her mind fracturing, like a magical shield with an ever-increasing lattice of cracks forming on its surface.   
‘How… oh gods… how does Ginny ever find the will to go out and play on broomsticks when she has this excellent one at home waiting for her?’

“Oh fuck… Oh uaahh! Fuck… Fuck me Harry. Hammer my naughty mature pussy and break my minduaahh!!!” The perfectly- plump woman cried out as Harry continued delivering all of his inches deep inside her wanton and leaking folds. As his thickness shoved its way inside of her, she made sure to will all of her walls to tighten along his cock, willing him to cum to make sure that his dick only left her hole when she desired it so. It was very tough, especially considering Harry’s strength and seemingly voracious endurance. 

Suddenly, she lost all control, and Harry grinned in between his labored breaths as the hot ginger milf exploded right before his eyes. He grabbed a firmer grip on the flesh of her hips and pistoned into her naughty, eager cunt with a bit more force than before. Sprawled out on her back with her legs raised up in the air like a back-alley whore, Molly Weasley shouted and whined as her tongue wagged all over the place as her mind jumped and fell and then floundered before jumping once more. Pure bliss boiled through the mature babe’s mind and her large bust continued bouncing to the rhythm of her daughter’s boyfriend’s cock pounding away inside her cunny. 

Lightning flashed through her brain and her eyes crossed as every part of her body glowed from the inside out with dire heat. The new explosion caused her womanly essence to spill out, creating an utter mess of Harry’s desk as her body trembled from each new wave of sensations. As she reached an insensate state, the only thought in Molly Weasley’s joy-infused mind was for her vaginal walls to hold close to Harry’s enormous size. They locked in around him, pulsing and wiggling but constantly tightening as he went in and out inside of her gushing hole. The only thought remaining her body was to make sure she got just as good of a load as her daughter liked to receive from the black-haired stallion. 

Harry’s thrusts remained at their breakneck pace till the last second. During his last gallop. His fingers squeezed hard, pressing firmly into Molly’s flesh while his cock drove into her deepest point. His body fell flat and snug against her before he propelled himself in those last few surges right against the magnificent cushions of her breasts. With one final push, his lungs gaze way to an animalistic growl before his balls tightened and he filled up the sex of his girlfriend’s mother with thick ropey strings of his seed. Molly’s hands sprang up, locking into his thick black hair while she felt all of his dense syrup continued being milked out by her pussy. 

For a long while, the two just clung to each other. A creak from Harry’s desk made them chuckle as both realized just how hard he was pressing her naked body against the old wood.   
“Well, if you ever want me to take care of you again, Molly… don’t hesitate to ask,”

Molly herself could barely put a few words together as Harry slowly untangled his body from hers. A substantial volume of his cum slowly started leaking and splashing out from her well-fucked cunt. Harry reached out for his want and prepared a spell to clean up the mess he had made of his girlfriend’s mother’s pussy. Of course, after such an enjoyable exchange, Harry had a few more ideas about how to reward Molly and the Weasley for giving him Ginny, and for their constant support of him in his fight against Voldemort. 

In a surprising turn of events, support for many of the prime candidates to replace the deceased Rufus Scrimgeour slowly fell out one by one. Once the candidates fell away, thoughts and focus began looking towards the more senior members of the Ministry, specifically those who had been fired and hunted when Voldemort returned. One name loomed large above all else, Arthur Weasley. While many knew Arthur would have always preferred to stay focused on the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, but Harry couldn’t think of someone else that he trusted enough to take on the role. Besides… Harry knew that one day if he wanted, the leader of the Wizarding World could just as easily fall into his own lap.  
But for now… he was satisfied being close to Ginny and hunting Dark Wizards. 

Then again, who could tell what the future held for Harry Potter, Master of the Deathly Hallows.


	3. Hermione's Chest Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry discovers that while he is with Ginny and Hermione is with Ron, his school friend has her eyes poised on him. READ CONTENT WARNING!

WARNING - IF YOU ARE NOT IN ANY WAY A FAN OF RON BEING MADE INTO A CUCK BY HERMIONE, IMMEDIATELY TURN BACK, SKIP THIS CHAPTER, DO NOT READ IT. IT WILL PROBABLY NOT BE FOR YOU.

“You just need to understand, Ron. I still love you, but I must make sure to repay Harry…”

“By sleeping with him,” Ron said, his eyes blinking, his face astonished as if someone had told him that up was down and down was up. As usual, he hadn’t picked up on any cues about what Hermione had wanted to discuss with him.

“It’s not as simple as that,” Hermione informed him in her traditional curt and straight-to-the-point manner. Even though what she was saying was definitely not what her husband expected, the woman with long bushy hair didn’t do much to help reassure the man with red hair. She was sure if she logically presented the situation, he’d understand and wouldn’t want her to coddle him.

“Beyond Harry being more powerful than you, we have to make sure we stay close to him,” Hermione was no fool. She was very sure that Harry had started integrating himself in the Ministry’s halls of power in the last couple of months. Part of her was annoyed by the sheer arrogance of her best friend. He didn’t take paperwork seriously, but he was a dedicated Auror when it came to hunting Dark Wizards. Still, she didn’t need to be as smart as she was to not have figured out that he’d tipped the scales to help position Arthur Weasley as the Minister of Magic.

‘Soon he’s going to have all the keys to the castle. I’m not going to let Ron’s feelings get in the way of making sure we can reside within those walls.’ To further guide her in her goals, what she had in mind was going to be very satisfying. Overall, it was one of her more straightforward plans, but that was why she was reasonably confident it would work.

Harry was well-liked, unbreakable, and he still had the Elder Wand, just to round everything off.

‘Powerful men need powerful women beside them,’ Just thinking about Harry’s powerful attribute made her heart flutter. Beyond becoming more powerful since leaving school, he had become even more rakish-looking. Handsome even. Naturally, she’d also heard about the quality of his cock from her sister-in-law, Ginny.

Hermione centered herself and brushed back some stray strands of her light brown locks. She noticed Ron still had quite the blank look on his face.

‘Brilliant. I explained it as simply as possible, and he still looks like a babe lost in the woods,’

“Do you love him?” Ron asked, the simple set of four words all that he could craft at that moment.

“Yes. Like a brother, really. He has been my best friend for years, after all. I wish it weren’t the case, but you are just inferior to him, so having sex with him will make me happier when I’m with you. This doesn’t change anything, but if everything goes as planned, I’ll be at Harry’s beck and call too. Trust me; this will help your family and us a lot,”

Ron’s spirits continued to be crushed. He couldn’t fathom why Hermione saw Harry as better than him and soon, his wife picked up on his misgivings. She proceeded to illuminate the situation as he saw it. Harry got better grades in school, was better looking, better at spells, was a better flyer on a broom. It turned out that he was even more heroic than Ron in Hermione’s eyes. The picture became impeccably clear, even though Hermione was talking to Ron in the same manner as she would speak to him about a book she liked. Still, his beautiful wife had just outlined, practically about an entire essay about his inadequacy… in just about everything.

In the end, he said he understood, but Hermione knew he was just saying that to put her mind at ease. She smiled and said he didn’t need to do that. She knew what she was doing.

“Besides, it’s not like I’m telling you that I’m going to go have sex with someone like Draco Malfoy. This is Harry we’re talking about…”

Ron gulped down his fear. If he could trust her word, it didn’t sound like she was leaving him for Harry. So at least… there was that.

“Alright, Hermione. I’ll do this… only for you,”

“Of course, you will,” Hermione said and gave her husband a light kiss before she left the room to make all the arrangements.

The very next evening, the three of them got together. After a nice dinner made by Harry at 12 Grimmauld Place, Hermione informed her friend that she’d really like to get down to business.

“I know how busy you’re getting,”

“I’m never too busy to spend time with my friends,”

“All the same, I have been looking forward to this for some time…” Hermione said while loosening the tie on her hair. Her stylish bun falls free, and a mane of soft-brown hair spills down her back. Ron kept his glass nice and full, mainly when Hermione untied the simple neck strap on her dark-red dress. The exquisite dress she purchased with her own galleons fell free.

Harry grinned when he saw his friend’s perfect breasts for the first time in a while. They looked as amazing as ever, but Hermione had only given him half of the show. He strode over towards her, leaving Ron in the dust. Hermione moaned out softly as Harry took one of her breasts in his hand and fed her nipple into his hungry mouth.

Hermione’s neck rolled back as the young half-naked woman immediately started to swoon. Standing in his finely maintained kitchen, Harry manhandled the brunette witch while his tongue flipped and licked up and down across her sensitive nub. As the magical flow of her pleasure increased, Hermione’s nipples got hard as dragon scales. The brainy member of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures (still studying for her N.E.W.T.s as well) had hardly had time for sex with her husband. Even masturbation only occurred during the quiet hours at her office during the various times other people left after doing the minimum amount of work. Feeling a real man, a _strong_ man have his way with her made her head spin and her heart tremble.

‘Why haven’t I done this sooner?!’

Hermione continued enjoying herself as Harry licked, kissed and rubbed her all over. Each minute she was getting progressively hotter, her body temperature rising while her behavior became more and more driven to mate. The bookworm imagined the state of her mind and body could be compared to an animal in estrus. She swayed close to Harry, her uncovered nipple bouncing off his shoulder occasionally while he continued nibbling on her breast and loosening up the clothing covering up her lower half. Grabbing onto Harry’s left hand, Hermione's eyes went wild as she sucked on his fingers like a wanton slut, her singular desire bent on increasing the passion in her man. She knew only then that Harry would give her every last pinch of what she was craving.

Even as her passions became inflamed, the deductive side of her mind remained awake. The bushy-haired girl realized something that made her smile. In those few precious moments, while she twiddled her tongue over Harry’s fingers while he bit and sucked on her breasts, something absolutely special occurred. Her best friend’s treatment actually made her forget all about her need to study for her exams back at Hogwarts, her work in the Ministry, and just about everything else…

The only thought on her mind was the body of peerless masculinity starting to rub and press against her.

‘I want his cock inside of me. I need to feel you throb and pulse as you spill your seed inside of my womb, Harry…’

Her dress came wholly loose, and Harry noticed that Hermione wasn’t even wearing panties for the night out. The young woman’s pussy leaked as profusely as a river. When Harry began playing with her folds, her legs immediately started to tremble as his cock hardened all the more inside his own clothing.

Suddenly Hermione fell to her knees. She couldn’t be satisfied with fingering or foreplay any longer. Like a rabid slut, the only thing that might scratch the itch became a dire curse within her mind. She couldn’t wait any longer. She needed Harry’s big, long dick to hammer away inside her.

‘I need his big cock to smash my squishy walls. I want to make him feel like your dick will melt because of how hot and wet my quim is for you, Harry…’

Hermione’s mind quaked and burned. She felt confident that not even Ron enhanced by magical mushrooms had gotten her even close to the amount of pleasure flowing through her as she played with Harry.

Nearby, her husband smelled how wet Hermione was. He felt embarrassed and ashamed that he couldn’t give her that.

‘She is right. She’s so amazing, she deserves this and so much more. I… I just can’t give it to her…’ Ron thought. As he watched, he continued learning just how inferior he was to his best friend when it came to driving the brown-haired woman wild with burning desire.

By now, Hermione had Harry’s huge cock out. Her lips sucked along every glorious inch of his manhood, and her eyes remained constantly fixed on Harry’s. Never once did she look towards Ron. There was no need when she had such a powerful cock filling out her lewd lips and threatening to choke off her airway each time her head bobbed up and down along his girth. He tasted so good, but Hermione realized how selfish she was being. Sure she could tell that Harry was enjoying every little squeak and mewl that she was making around his cock, but she could feel something more feral stirring underneath his skins as she rubbed his legs and occasionally gripped the fingers that had claimed the Elder Wand.

Harry’s hands wove and rubbed along Hermione’s head. It felt utterly amazing having his best friend sucking him so vigorously. He didn’t even mind having Ron around. Even Harry had to admit that there was something… powerful and appropriate to him showing off his ultimate prowess in front of a weaker male, especially while Hermione slobbered on his cock like bint in Knockturn Alley. Of course, Hermione didn’t want any of his money, only his cock, and his protection.

Harry wouldn’t have had any problem making sure that his friends were looked after as he continued entertaining himself with new distractions at the Ministry and other places. Having Hermione; who had once been so prim and proper, kneeling naked in front of him with his cock shoved down her throat was merely a special treat on the cake.

“Huaahh… Harry…” Hermione said after pulling back from his big long dick. Her fingers continued rubbing frantically all along the opening to her wet, pink folds. “I need it… I need to feel your huge cock. I want it to stretch me out… and use me however you want… huahh… please…”

Hermione quickly turned around, presenting the curves of her nice tight ass to Harry’s green eyes. Her ass was smaller than Ginny’s and Molly’s, but that didn’t mean any part of his best friend’s rear didn’t invite Harry in or fill his heart with another burst of unrelenting lust. His hand spanked down on Hermione’s pussy as they both settled onto their knees on the tiles of his kitchen.

“You’re so different when you get like _this,_ Hermione. You’d probably go crazy if I told you to stop playing with yourself at work…” Harry said, his strong fingers rubbing along the taut flesh of his friend’s butt. Harry didn’t notice until he looked up across the young woman’s naked back that his lover had positioned her body so that Ron basically had a front-row seat to the Quidditch Match. The man who had lived didn’t waste a moment as he pushed the tip of his Quaffle straight into Hermione’s ‘hoop’.

Harry’s first thrust immediately scrambled Hermione’s brains a moment. ‘He’s so big inside of me,’ It immediately felt so liberating being connected to Harry like this. She didn’t think about Ron, about work, about her studying. All she cared about was pleasing the cock thrusting inside of her and making sure that it wouldn’t be so long before she got to feel the sensations again.

“You’re huaahhh… you’re correct Harry. If I couldn’t play with myself… usinguahh… using spells and toys… I’d go mad… But… if that’s… if that’s what you wantuahh… Ahuaahhh… I’ll do whatever you want…” Hermione moaned out. The strong, almost feral note had her nipples trembling while her gushing lips hugged feverishly on Harry’s cock. The once timid and contained young woman couldn’t decide if she liked it better feeling him thrust in, or pull back, dragging the outer edge of his crown to scrap favorably along every bit of her insides.

The beautiful brunette feels the need to kiss Harry, but the angle and position made it impossible as he continues ramming her sweet, molten center with his huge cock. Each time he fully hilts her, her tits bounce, and her hips let out a bit of a slap while Harry’s balls mar themselves on her sensitive folds. She couldn’t kiss him, but she managed to reach her left hand back and find Harry’s firm wrist near where his hand dominated the flesh of her ass. She holds onto his flesh desperately, perhaps even more so than her cunt lips cling to his cock. After all, if she allows her body to tense up too much, she won’t get to receive another thrust.

‘That’s simply unacceptable!’ Hermione thought as her fingers dug tightly along Harry’s flesh.

Harry was surprised just how tight Hermione was. The fact that she was squealing and moaning with each thrust and still able to relax the tunnel of her silken warmth meant she must have been practicing for his larger and much more dominant cock.

“Oh! Ohuaahhh! Oh my God, Harry. Keep going… Just keep pushing inside me. Your cock is so much biggeruuaahh!” Hermione’s humiliation of her cuck husband walks hand in hand with a series of dire moans and low, animalistic growls. She knew that Ron was watching because if he had gotten up and left, the invisible charms she’d left at the doors to the room would signal her. If he dared leave, she wanted to know. Better for him to stay here and watch, to endure a proper education of just what kind of man she truly needed. Naturally, Hermione was already quite aware that only Harry was really able to satisfy her, no matter any amount of effort.

“Stand up…” Harry directed her.

Hermione let out a little annoyed huff as he pulled out the lion’s share of his cock from her hungry cunny. She had been so close, and her pussy was a sopping mess, and Harry gave her a look when she tried to play with her lips that made sure she knew that right now, only he got to say what happened to her glimmer and leaking folds.

Harry settled down on the ground and then guided her into position with a new set of commands. The bookworm woman settled into place over his huge thick cock. His member positively glistened with the mixture of their juices, though Hermione was sure the concoction was made of more than half her juices compared to Harry’s. Leaning forward just a tad, her hands reached out, buttressing her form on Harry’s chest while she squatted down with her feet planted firmly on either side of Harry’s naked body. Now both of the lovers had a fantastic view of Harry’s magnificent cock hammering its way into every part of Hermione’s fabulously wet depths. To add even more pleasure, Hermione was better able to control her own momentum in this position, but she only started moving when Harry gave her permission, both to begin bouncing on his cock, and to play with her clit.

Even with the change in position, either by accident or design, Ron still got a frontline view of the proceedings. The redhaired man had accepted his place now, that of the subservient, the second, the runner-up as far as truly pleasing his wife was concerned. The best thing he could focus on was that no matter how incredibly embarrassing the situation was, his wife was happy. That was enough, wasn’t it?

What Ron thought was so far from Hermione’s minds that he may as well have been in another country. Her focus remained entirely on Harry in that moment. Each new thrust opened up new avenues of pleasure in her mind. Her hand reached down and connected with Harry’s once again, joining them in an even more intimate embrace even as his cock throbbed deep up against her womb. It felt like his manhood was about to burst and release a blast of thunder inside of her.

Hermione didn’t care; if Harry wished to have a child with her, she would be first in line to offer up her womb. That was just how eager she was, not to simply pay Harry back for everything he’d done for over the years, but to help cement her place as someone critical in the new life he was shaping for himself and by association, the greater wizarding world.

When Hermione’s mind began to erupt with pleasure, she couldn’t have even begged for him to cum inside of her if she wanted to. The heat was too much. Like spells of scorching rays of sunlight blasting the intimate corridors of blood and flesh, her orgasm burned throughout her entire body, making her tremble and crash forward, even as Harry’s hips and legs continued to pump, drilling his cock with the utmost vigor.

Hermione rode him to his heart's content, never thinking for a moment of asking for mercy. The pounding pressure of his cock was all she wanted, and in the end, she was rewarded with what she secretly craved when Harry didn’t pull back his dick as his own release broke through his defenses like a pair of unlucky glasses.

Tired and nearly knocked out as she was by the dual explosions within her body, Hermione managed to shift her legs so that lay inside of Harry’s own legs. The change in position added even more intimacy to the way their bodies were sunk in together. With her quim utterly basted in Harry’s nut batter, she couldn’t think of any better place she wanted to be. To add one last cherry on the top of her husband’s indignity, Hermione gently nibbled on Harry’s lips, cementing their rutting on the kitchen floor with a fair bit of snogging while the two remained interwoven together.

The sensation was as pleasing as just about any of the motions of Harry’s cock churning away inside of her sex. As the two made out together in front of Ron, Hermione was quite pleased with herself, overly confident as only she could be, that her plan had been executed both perfectly, and with extremely pleasant results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a moment, you can check out the Trailer for an Erotic Sci-Fi game I'm building.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ftyLvP6yKvA&ab_channel=Wildquill  
> My Twitter - To keep with Writing Updates.  
> https://twitter.com/GladiusWriting

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and feedback are appreciated.
> 
> You can keep up with all my work by checking out my My Twitter
> 
> https://twitter.com/GladiusWriting


End file.
